


Patience

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manip, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is eager for sexytimes but Watson makes him wait because he loves to watch Holmes squirm and beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience




End file.
